Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with deep-salmon colored semi-double flowers in combination with medium green foliage, and medium sized to moderately tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K91-1216-3, having uniform-salmon colored, single-type flowers, medium green foliage with strong zonation, and vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 was an unpatented seedling xe2x80x98I93-200-4xe2x80x99, which was derived by self-pollinating the cultivar xe2x80x98Robexe2x80x99, similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Sassy Dark Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,053), which is characterized by dark-red to purple-red, semi-double flowers, medium green foliage with weak zonation, and compact plant habit. The seedling from xe2x80x98Robexe2x80x99 was characterized by dark-pink flower color, and somewhat stronger zonation than xe2x80x98Robexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Rose red colored, round, cup-shaped flowers;
2. Large inflorescence and long peduncles;
3. Medium green foliage with relatively strong zonation;
4. Moderately vigorous growth, and medium to tall plant habit; and
5. Medium, mid season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 is the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fispurxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,350). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fispurxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 has a lighter rose red flower color, RHS 52 A, in comparison to color value between 52 A and 57 A for xe2x80x98Fispurxe2x80x99. Additionally, xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 has distinct orange flares at the bases of upper petals, which lack with xe2x80x98Fispurxe2x80x99. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 has larger leaves with somewhat stronger zonation.